


Our Very First Date

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Sylvie is nervous before her first date with Matt.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	Our Very First Date

**Author's Note:**

> For veoia on tumblr who prompted: "I feel like I can't breathe"

Sylvie sinks down onto her bed and raises a hand to her chest. Her breathing is uneven and she can't quite get air to her lungs. 

This isn't right. She shouldn't be feeling like this. Not now. Not when she's supposed to be walking out the door soon. 

"Hey Brett, I have the necklace you…" Emily's voice trails off as she stops in the doorway, taking Sylvie in. "Holy shit," she mutters, quickly crossing the room and taking a seat next to Sylvie. "Are you okay?"

"I feel like I can't breathe," Sylvie manages to get it. "Em…"

"It's okay," Emily says, resting a hand on Sylvie's back. "You're okay. It's just a panic attack."

"But why?" Sylvie gasps, tears springing to her eyes. Damn it. Now she's going to ruin her makeup. 

"This is a big step," Emily says, rubbing her back in slow, soothing movements. 

"But I want this," Sylvie says. She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, then another, as she tries to calm herself. 

"Do you need to talk yourself through it?" Emily asks her once she's calmed a bit. 

Sylvie nods, "Yeah that night help."

"So what happened before you started freaking out? You were fine when I went to grab the necklace."

"I don't know," Sylvie sighs. She has to fight down the urge to run a hand through her hair, not wanting to mess the curls she'd battled with earlier. "I was excited. I _am_. But what if something goes wrong and we screw this up? I won't just be ruining a potential romance I'll possibly lose one of my best friends."

"That's always a risk," Emily says. "But you two are crazy about each other. Don't you think it's worth it?"

Syvie nods and takes a deep breath. Emily is right. It is worth it. _He's_ worth it.

"Okay," she says and gets to her feet. She's still nervous but it's nothing she can't handle. She knows once she sees him she'll calm down. "I'm doing this."

"Damn right you are" Emily says, grinning up at her. "But not without this necklace. Or shoes."

Sylvie looks down at her stockinged feet and laughs. She'd almost forgotten her heels. She steps up to the mirror again and looks at herself one last time as Emily hooks the necklace on her. 

Emily steps back when she's done and their eyes meet in the mirror. "Well?"

"I'm ready."

* * *

She's nervous the whole ride to the restaurant. So much so that she barely remembers to answer her driver when he tries to make small talk. Normally she'd be more open to it, but her mind is elsewhere. 

When she steps out into the cool night air her nerves skyrocket. It's a nice restaurant, one she's never been to before. It always seemed too out of her price range, and the people walking in too snooty. 

Still, this is where they'd agreed to meet and she's not about to back down. 

She straightens her spine and walks into the restaurant. When the hostess asks her if she has a reservation she nods, preparing to tell her the name. 

Then she sees him. 

He's sitting in the middle of the restaurant facing her, his eyes on the menu in front of him. The furrow of his brow makes her smile. 

He lifts his head and their eyes meet. She loses her breath for a second time that night, but for a far better reason. 

If there's anyone that can take her breath away with one look it's Matt Casey. 

"Miss?"

Sylvie startles at the sound of the hostesses voice. "Sorry. I see him."

She's calmer now as she walks the short distance to their table. Matt, ever the gentleman, stands up and pulls her seat out for her before taking his seat across from her. 

"You look beautiful," he tells her.

Her gaze moves over him, taking him in. He's in a dark blue button down with the sleeves rolled up. He looks good. But when doesn't he?

"Thanks," Sylvie says. "You too. I mean… handsome. You look handsome." She mentally slaps herself even as Matt smiles. "I need some wine?"

Matt laughs and waves down their server so that Sylvie can order her drink. The menu is sitting unopened in front of her, but she doesn't pick it up. Not yet. 

"I'm glad we did this," she tells him. 

"Me too. I admit I got a little nervous earlier because I didn't want to screw this up."

"Oh me too," Sylvie says, glad she's not alone in this. "But it's better now that we're here."

"Definitely," he agrees, giving her one of her favorite smiles. 

The waiter brings Sylvie's drink and she finally turns her attention to the menu.

She looks it over for a few minutes and frowns. There's nothing on here that sounds at all appetizing. When she looks up, Matt is watching her. 

"What is it?"

He leans in close, keeping his voice low when he asks her "You're not wanting to eat here either, are you?"

Relief floods through her. She was worried she was going to have to order something and pretend she enjoys it for his sake. She really should have known Matt would know her better than that. "Oh thank God," she laughs. "I appreciate the effort but this place is just…"

"It's not us," Matt says with a nod. He sits back in his seat and finishes his drink. Whiskey. Because a classy place like this would never serve the beer Matt likes. 

"It's not," she agrees. 

"What do you say we pay for our drinks and go get pizza?"

"That sounds perfect."

And it is. 

It's perfect when he takes her hand when they leave the restaurant and holds it the few blocks they walk to get to their favorite pizza place. It's perfect when they laugh over drinks and food, just enjoying each other's company. 

It's especially perfect when he drives her home and insists on walking her to her door and hesitates there, looking as nervous as she'd been feeling before.

She's not nervous when she raises herself up and kisses him, just a soft, hesitant peck before pulling back. Their eyes meet and then he's pulling her in again, their lips meeting in a slow, deep kiss that leaves her breathless. 

They're both smiling when they pull back, and Sylvie wants to linger here in this moment. 

Emily's waiting up when she walks into the apartment. "So? How was it?"

Sylvie smiles and falls back onto the couch next to her. "It was perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
